As microelectronics technologies develop, the degree of integration of electronic chips constantly increases, and power consumption of each electronic chip is getting increasingly high. Therefore, heat flux density on the electronic chip, such as a central processing unit (CPU) in a computer, is becoming increasingly high. In a practical application, in addition to the heat on an electronic chip that needs to be conducted out, in a board system including multiple electronic chips, it is also required to ensure that temperature may be distributed evenly at various positions on a board, so as to prevent the electronic chips or the board from being damaged by heat concentrated on one point. Therefore, in a practical engineering application, a heat dissipation apparatus is widely mounted on an electronic chip or in a position near the electronic chip, and is used to conduct heat on the electronic chip or a board.
However, different electronic chips are different in height, and each electronic chip has a thickness tolerance; therefore, in a production and processing process, thermally conductive materials with different thicknesses need to fill between a heat dissipation apparatus and an electronic chip, so as to enlarge a contact area between the heat dissipation apparatus and the electronic chip, thereby conducting out heat on the electronic chip. However, in the prior art, to compensate for the tolerance and meet a processing requirement, thermally conductive rubber pads with different thicknesses are required, which increases difficulty and costs of production and processing; in addition, these thermally conductive rubber pads have high thermal resistance, and are likely to be in poor contact with the electronic chip after a long period of use, causing low thermal conduction efficiency between the heat dissipation apparatus and the electronic chip. In addition, when a thermally conductive material fills between a heat dissipation apparatus and an electronic chip, there is a problem that it is difficult to control a filling volume of the thermally conductive material. An excessive volume of the thermally conductive material easily causes overflow, an insufficient volume of the thermally conductive material causes poor heat dissipation, and a sufficient volume of the thermally conductive material cannot be adaptively used for filling.